The present invention relates to clothes dryers.
It is known that during operation of clothes dryer, great quantities of dirt, such as lint is accumulated inside the dryer and in a ventilation system. If it Is not removed timely, this leads to abnormal operation of the dryer, increase of time of drying, excessive gas consumption, breakages, and sometimes burning of the dust and even fibers Also, during operation of the dryer a great quantity of dust as well as carbon dioxide (when it operates on gas) are discharged into the atmosphere through the ventilation system.